Miedo a Perderte
by kurooha
Summary: Capítulo tras capítulo, cada uno de los personajes narra sus sentimientos... TERMINADO
1. Miedo a Perderte

¡¡Wola!! Este es mi segundo fanfic de Yu Yu Hakusho, aunque son un poco diferentes los dos… Este es del punto de vista de Keiko, ya que la pobre chica tiene que sufrir bastante viendo cada vez que Yusuke se va a vete a saber donde, ¿no? Bueno, os dejo con la historia XDD (¡que mala que soy con estas cosas! *snif*)

**************

Miedo a Perderte

**************

Otro día igual, esperando a que regreses y no sabes cuanto duele. 

Es tan doloroso ver cuando Botan llega a visitarnos, es la señal que indica que tienes que volver a irte. No saben que tu tienes una vida por vivir, una familia y unos amigos con quien estar, ellos solo entienden que tienes que ir a salvarles de algo, que ellos mismos no pueden resolver, algo que no tiene la garantía de salir vivo de allí. Pero siendo tú, te da igual. Más bien, te alegras de poder ir a por nuevas aventuras, nuevos riesgos, sin temer de nada…

Y por lo que se ve, en esos no piensas en mí, en lo que siento cuando te vas, en lo que siento cuando no estas. Se que es un poco egoísta de mi parte por querer que estés aquí y no querer que vayas a otra misión, pero solo lo hago por miedo… por miedo a perderte.

Porque, muchas veces, cuando te vas, durante ese tiempo que no estas aquí, te hecho mucho de menos… porque para mí un día sin tu presencia, es mucho más que eso, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que no sé vivir sin ti, porque te quiero y me dolería perderte.

Y aún, cuando ha pasado tiempo de tu marcha y aún no has venido, me da miedo. Porque no sé nada de lo que pasa, no sé si sigues vivo o muerto, si te ha pasado algo malo, o si tan solo me echas de menos. No sé nada, hasta el momento en que llegas a visitarme.

Comienzo a llorar… es tan triste me situación, siempre sufriendo cuando no estas, y después me pregunto donde esta la fuerza que tengo cuando estas a mi lado, pero ahora mismo, solo quiero que estés a mi lado, diciéndome que no te volverás a ir y que no me dejaras sola.

"Keiko" giró la cabeza para ver quien me ha llamado después de secarme las lágrimas, no quiero que nadie me vea así. Hay un chico delante de mí, tu, el chico de mis sueños. Vuelvo a derramar más lágrimas, pero estas de felicidad y me tiro en sus brazos, sintiendo su calor cuando me abraza. Me dices que todo irá bien y que por ahora no tienes ninguna misión más. Que te han dejado libre… Pero sé que eso no es cierto, que cuando aparezca alguien peligroso te volverán a llamar, me volveras a dejar… 

Pero ahora me da igual, ahora quiero estar a su lado, porque pueda que esta sea la última vez que este junto a ti… pueda que sea la última vez que pueda vivir un momento de felicidad.

**********

Espero que os haya gustado, porque hasta aquí llega. El título… es otro que no quiero hacer comentarios, porque tampoco tenía ni idea de que poner así que… siempre me pasa el mismo problema con los títulos, pero bueno… Y si os gusta este tipo de fanfics, también podéis leer el de 'Hitomi No Naka E' de Escaflowne, que también lo he hecho yo y que habla sobre los pensamientos de Hitomi después de un año por haberse ido, así que si queréis saber más, id a leedlo. XDDD He pensado en hacer lo que he hecho con Keiko con todos los demás y hacerlo en un solo fanfic con un capítulo de cada uno, pero eso depende de si tengo ganas de hacerlo y de los reviews. ¡¡Así que dejad reviews!! ¡¡Hasta otra!!


	2. Sigo Por Ti

Eis!!! Como dije en el otro fic de Yu Yu Hakusho… ¡este continúa con todos los demás personajes! XDD Seguiré con Yusuke, porque así ya tengo a la feliz parejita juntos XDD.

**********

Sigo Por Ti

**********

Acabo de terminar con otra de las fastidiosas misiones de Koenma… Vale, es divertido luchar con otra gente que esta a tu nivel… o incluso más fuertes, pero también es aburrido… ¡no me entiendo ni yo!

Cada vez mis enemigos son más fuertes y aunque no quiera admitirlo a nadie, cada vez tengo más miedo de lo que me pueda pasar ¡Ya estuve una vez muerto! Ahora me queda mucho tiempo por vivir, porque ahora sé que hay gente que se preocuparía por mi, Kuwabara (aunque no lo admita), Kurama, Hiei (aunque este aún menos lo admitirá), Botan, Yukina (¿si?... no se), Shizuru (aunque… tampoco se…), mi madre (otra que hace ver que no le importo y que después llora como una magdalena), Koenma (se quedaría sin que le pudiera arreglar todas las malas situaciones… aunque seguramente… me haría trabajar por él aunque fuera un muerta… ¬¬')… y Keiko. Me hace tanta risa al verla cuando llegó de una misión… siempre gritándome y a la vez, preocupándose de mí. Gracias a los trabajos de Koenma, por dentro, he ido madurando, y he podido entender lo que piensa la chica (aunque no mucho… a veces no se ni porque me pega ¬¬') y también, la he podido ver con otros ojos. Tengo que admitirlo, siempre me ha gustado, pero eso de estar tanto tiempo sin ella, hace que la quiera aún más, que tenga más ganas de estar a su lado, ¡hasta echo de menos sus golpes! 

Y todo lo que hago es por ella, aunque no lo sabe. Ella me da el valor, el espíritu… me da todo lo que necesito para poder derrotar a mis contrincantes… es como mi ángel guardián, (¡vaya chorradas que dices Yusuke! Debo de tener fiebre), cada vez que lucho, es como si tu estuvieras a mi lado, sintiendo tu calor, escuchando el apoyo que me das… Y algunas veces me preguntó el por que sigues a mi lado con todas las veces que me he ido dejándote sola y sin saber nada más de mi hasta el día que vuelva. Con eso, y otras cosas que parecen insignificantes, me demuestras que eres una gran persona, y que nunca podré encontrar a alguien como tu, que me apoye, me cuide, que me de cariño… porque solo tu eres capaz de hacer esas cosas sin ningún problema.

Entonces, te veo… estas ahí, esperándome como siempre, como el estúpido que soy, me quedo ahí pasmado, sonriendo. Al cabo de poco tiempo, vienes hacia mí corriendo y tirándote en mis brazos. Siento lágrimas caer por tus ojos, aunque no lo pueda ver. Siento tus brazos que me abrazan, dejándome sentir otra vez tu calor. Te abrazó y siento como te sorprendes, pero no me extraña… nunca he sido capaz de poder abrazarte y todo por culpa de mi orgullo. Pero esta vez no volverá a pasar, ni hoy ni nunca.

**********

Pues aquí se acaba…. Mmm… creo que no ha quedado muy bien… pero hacerlo de Yusuke era más complicado que el de Keiko (por lo menos para mí XDD) En el próximo capítulo… saldrá ¡KUWABAKA! XDD es broma… saldrá ¡KUWABARA! XDD  

**Keiyu_15 **me alegro que te haya gustado ¡Gracias!

**Keiko_13 **XDD ¡gracias friend! Como has visto, lo he continuado 

**Youko Minamino **¡muchas gracias! No sabes lo que me alegra que una escritora yaoi como tu, se quede a leer mis fics!! Kurama vendrá más tarde no te preocupes!! XDD seguramente lo haré mas largo… porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero ya veremos como va la cosa… XDD

Bueno, os dejo, no sin antes pediros que si leéis el fic, que dejeis review (k me hacen emocionar XD)

Ja Ne!!


	3. Cambiando

Konnichiwa!! Aquí viene el fic de Kuwabara, otro también bastante difícil porque vete a saber que tiene ese en la cabeza… XDD Así que me ha quedado más corto… T.T

**********

Cambiando

**********

Hace tiempo que me prometí acompañar a Yusuke con sus aventuras y me siento orgulloso de haberlo hecho. Gracias a eso pude conocer a mi amor verdadero, Yukina. Si no hubiera seguido a él, que al principio no es que me cayera muy bien, no la hubiera conocido.

También he podido ver que es mejor no buscar peleas sin ningún sentido como antes hacía. He visto que si se tiene que pelear que sea por defender lo que quieres de verdad no por cualquier chorrada. Con todo esto he descubierto que tengo que cambiar si quiero ser alguien en la vida, que siendo el chico callejero que era antes no llegaría a nada.

He visto que la vida es un regalo que no puedes rechazar tan fácilmente y he podido cambiar mi forma de ser, siendo ahora más amable con la gente. Porque antes solo me protegía a mi mismo, pero ahora he aprendido que tengo que proteger a cualquier que este en peligro, que nos hemos de ayudar mutuamente.

Sé que siempre he hecho ver que no me asusta nada, pero lo admito, cada vez que estoy enfrente de mi rival me espanto, a veces no puedo ni mover las piernas, pero lo disimulo por no hacer el ridículo ni para que Yukina vea que no sirvo para nada. Aunque muchas veces ella me da el ánimo. ¡Cuánto daría yo por estar cada día a su lado! Sentir su aroma, su voz, su presencia… es como un ángel caído del cielo. Aunque muchas veces me pregunto si me corresponderá, porque Hiei también parece estar interesado en ella, siempre esta vigilando que no me acerque a ella.

Pero voy hacer lo imposible para que Yukina este conmigo y no con ese enano. ¡Y sé que lo conseguiré! 

Las peleas se están acabando, pero yo… yo aún estoy cambiando y para más.

**********

Como me pasó con Yusuke, no sé si ha quedado muy bien, ya que si Yusuke es difícil, este aún lo es más, por lo menos para mí. Pero se tiene que hacer así que… XDD Lo de Hiei, espero que se entienda que es porque es su hermana, a mi no me atrae la pareja Hiei/Yukina… Los que me dicen sobre el fic Kurama, les tengo una mala noticia… ya que será uno de los últimos, al igual que Hiei y Botan XDD (es que como son los que me gustan más, pues para el final) o sea que debéis de tener un poco de paciencia. Si queréis saber quien viene en el próximo capítulo es…¡YUKINA! XD

Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, ¡no sabéis lo muy feliz que me hacéis! Por cierto, Youko Minamino, me halagas con lo que dices, al final me lo harás creer XD

Ja Ne!!  


	4. Lágrimas Eternas

Wola!!! Cuanto tiempo!! XD Es que tenía el ordenador a arreglar y no he podido subir pronto y ahora a subir todos los capítulos o fics que he ido haciendo en una libreta XDD así que ya tendréis fics míos para leer ahora que los he subido todos de golpe XD Bueno paro de decir tonterías y os dejo con este capítulo de Yukina. 

***************

Lágrimas Eternas

***************

Hace tiempo llegué a pensar que solo era una muñeca, a la cual pegabas y las lágrimas más valerosas caían, llevándote a la fortuna, pero ahora todo es diferente, ahora soy una chica que no es dañada y es querida y todo gracias a ellos.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que los vi y que me liberaron de todo el sufrimiento que tenía al estar encerrada cada día, sin poder ver el sol brillar y dejando pasar los días sin ninguna alegría. Gracias a ellos, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke y Kurama soy libre, gracias a ellas, Keiko, Botan y Shizuru, soy la chica que soy ahora.

Poco a poco, fui descubriendo que no tenía que desconfiar de ellos ni tenerles miedo, ellos siempre han sido como la familia que nunca he tenido. Y en momentos como esos, pienso en la injusticia de la vida, mi madre murió, la mataron injustamente por haber tenido a un niño prohibido, y mi hermano esta desaparecido. Estaría sola en este mundo si no fuera por Kuwabara y los demás, con ellos siento que soy capaz de encontrar a mi hermano y de comenzar una nueva vida desde cero.

Y es ahora cuando descubro nuevas cosas, nuevos sentimientos, nuevos objetivos en la vida. Y eso me alegra, tengo todo lo que alguien puede desear, no necesito dinero ni fama, solo con tener amor y amigos puedes vivir una vida tranquila, es lo mejor que puedes tener, aunque aún no encuentre a mi hermano, pero que tampoco me rendiré porque algo me dice que lo tengo más cerca de lo que pienso.

Por ahora, puedo seguir viviendo con el amor de todos y, especialmente, el de Kuwabara. Mucha gente lo toma por tonto, pero es un chico con un gran corazón y muy simpático y sé que él y yo podremos llegar a mejorar, algún día, nuestra amistad, aumentarla para convertirla en amor puro sin temor a nada. Pero por ahora es imposible, el chico es tímido, al igual que yo y siempre suelen haber problemas cuando va a hacer un paso más para la nueva época. Por ejemplo, Hiei. Un chico muy extraño y que cuando lo veo, algo me hace quererlo, no quererlo como a Kuwabara sino quererlo de otra forma que no puedo explicar, es algo difícil de decir, es mejor sentirlo, dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento. Sé que el chico también es bastante difícil, pero no tanto como lo pintan, puedo adivinar, por su forma de ser, que ha sufrido mucho, al igual que yo y eso es lo que le hace ser distante como los demás. Es con él cuando mil preguntas rondan por mi cabeza, el verlo que me protege tanto ¿por qué lo hace?, ¿por qué intenta alejar a Kuwabara de mi?, ¿por qué siempre me vigila a escondidas?, ¿por qué siempre esta cerca de mí? ¿Qué es lo que tanto me esconde y me quiere decir?... son muchas preguntas que espero que algún día puedan ser respondidas, aunque nunca le daré prisas. Estas preguntas a la vez, me hacen pensar en que, tal vez, él es mi hermano y que lo que hace es proteger a su hermana, porque bien mirado, nos parecemos. Somos de baja estatura, tenemos los ojos rojos, estamos solos sin ninguna familia… pero no, no puede ser. El pensar que el hermano que tanto estaba buscando esta a mi lado me hace negarlo. Quizá porque, a la vez, creo que nunca podré encontrarlo, quizá por pensar que no puede ser que esté tan cerca, que haya sido una ciega, que no me lo haya dicho si es que lo sabe o quizá por el simple hecho de que lo haya encontrado.

Pero esperaré, si mi hermano es él, esperaré a que el me lo diga, esperaré a que él afirme mis sospechas que intento negar, que son reales, aunque eso ocupe toda mi vida.

Mientras, seguiré aprendiendo a vivir, a amar, a ser una persona, a ser feliz, pero a la vez, sufrir y llorar como toda la gente, aunque sea llorar mis lágrimas eternas.

****

¡Esto es un nuevo comienzo! XDD Es el más largo que he hecho de los cuatro que tengo publicados, quizá querrá decir algo… XDD Pero es que Yukina también tiene más que decir ¬¬' Espero que os haya gustado, y eso que me ha costado porque hoy esta muy feliz para ponerme seria y escribirlo, suerte que he puesto canciones 'tranquilizantes' y me he relajado XD el título ha sido gracias a una de ellas XD Y en el próximo capítulo, tenemos a… ¡¡SHIZURU!! Otra cosa, es que desde que hable con Sanasa no paro de pensarlo, como habéis podido ver en estos capítulos ha tenido toques Yusuke/Keiko y Kuwabara/Yukina, pero… ni Kurama, ni Hiei y ni Botan tendrán pareja por ahora. Ya que no quiero que ni los fans yaoi ni los fans Kurama/Botan salgan decepcionados, pero lo que puedo hacer es, hacer dos capítulos de cada uno, el primero sin la pareja y la segunda con el toque de amor como han tenido los demás y así los fans yaoi tendrán su capítulo al igual que los fans Kurama/Botan, me gustaría que opinarais sobre esto porque aún no se como hacerlo. Por otra banda, cuando haga los que me quedan, he pensado en seguir haciéndolo con personajes secundarios, como Jin, Tooya, Genkai, Toguro… y para eso mejor que dijerais cual queréis que haga, con esto también me gustaría que opinarais, ya que me es muy importante saber vuestra opinión. Y antes de agradecer a los que han dejado reviews, ¡¡quiero decir que os quiero mucho!! XD ¡¡Es el fic en el que tengo más reviews, el que más gente lee y le gusta!!   T-T ¡Muchas gracias, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis!

**Sanasa **¡¡Gracias friend!! ¡¡Has hecho que me guste el fic!! Antes solo era un fic más, no le había cogido mucho cariño, pero ahora, con lo que me dijistes el otro día por msn y todo… has hecho que le tome un gran cariño. A parte de que me gustó mucho que me dijeras todo eso ¡Gracias! Aps! Como has visto el próximo será Shizuru XD (me estoy emocionando T-T)

**Danae **XDD ¡es verdad! ¡Él piensa menos! XDD Aquí tienes las respuestas de tus preguntas. ¡Me alegra lo que dices!

**Yukii **Mientras que los hayas leído ya me alegro. XD Espero que te gusten todos y que no salgas decepcionada.

**Azusa Hino **¡Me alegro de que te hayan gustado!

**Keiko13 **¡Me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos últimos capítulos!

**Kitsune **¡A ver si los publicas! Y me alegra de que te guste como escribo XD Ese favor… espero que hayas leído mi decisión antes, así que… XD

**Youko Minamino** ¡Has vuelto! Sabes hacerme sentir que valgo para algo XDD T-T Me emocionan tus reviews… Sobre ese tema, he tenido que destrozarme mucho la cabeza para pensar en que hacer y espero que te haya gustado la decisión.

¡Gracias a todos!

¡No os olvidéis de dejar un review!

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en mi bio)


	5. Soledad

Wola!! Pues, como siempre suelo decir, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo de este fic XD Bueno, que os dejo con la historia, que es la de Shizuru. AVISO: Contiene algunos pensamientos oscuros. Es poca cosa, pero solo os aviso, ya que no quiero que alguien se encuentre en un estado al igual que ella, e intente hacer algo (cosa extraña, pero nunca se sabe). Ahora si, a por la historia.

*******

Soledad

*******

Siempre he sido una chica seria, que siempre me ha tomado las cosas con calma, pero eso es lo que piensan todos los demás, eso o que soy un misterio al esconder todos mis sentimientos. Pero lo que pasa es que nadie puede entenderme por mucho que lo intenten. Nunca podrán entender que me pasa ni lo que siento, pero no me importa, prefiero que ellos vivan sin sentir lastima de mi.

A veces, en momentos en que estoy triste, me pregunto cosas de las cuales después intento buscar algunas respuestas posibles, como cuando me pregunto el motivo de mi existencia. Esa es una de las preguntas en las cualas no encuentro una respuesta perfecta, quizá el motivo es para mantener a las demás chicas del grupo tranquilas, para sufrir en silencio, y muchas más, pero no me quedo satisfecha. Y es ahí cuando me llego a preguntar las razones para seguir viviendo, y me rindo al ver que vuelvo a utilizar las mismas respuestas que en la pregunta anterior.

Mi vida siempre la he encontrado como algo rutinario, una obligación. Hay gente que vive porque le gusta, ¿pero que hay de la otra gente? ¿Esa gente que no encuentra su razón de vivir? Para esa gente, para mí, es una obligación ya que ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer si no quieres vivir? ¿Matarte? No… seria destrozar la vida de los demás o por lo menos, eso podría causarle, a algunos, alguna depresión que le duraría de superar durante unos días o meses o algo por el estilo.

Nunca he encontrado algo que me diera lo que me falta para poder vivir, nunca he querido vivir de ilusiones esperando a que todo se resuelva como en los cuentos de hadas, yo siempre he sido realista, y ahora, aún tengo más motivos para serlo.

Quien diría que todo comenzó con tan solo descubrir a mi hermano con su amigo, y rival a la vez, hablando sobre cosas que simples humanos como nosotros no teníamos ni idea de que existían, sobre cosas como tres mundos.

Quien diría que en una de sus aventuras, participando en un torneo, cayera en esa trampa tan peligrosa, y bonita a la vez, llamada amor en fijarme en alguien. Yo la verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

Amor… esa no era la palabra indicada, aunque será porque no creo en ella. No creo que una persona sea capaz de amar a otra, porque eso es algo imposible. Una persona lo único que puede amar es a si mismo y al dinero. Una persona solo podía llegar a querer a otra, desearla hasta un punto, y al tenerla, cansarse. Y creo que si alguien ama a alguien, no es para después cansarse. Más bien, en vez de decir amor, sería mejor decir obsesión, querer, pero amor… esa palabra no existe ni para mí ni para nadie, ¿o quizá estoy equivocada?

Creo que lo que sentí por él solo fue deseo, porque ni lo conocía ni sabía nada de él, tan solo fue desearlo solo con verlo por primera vez. Y aún me equivoco, solo me sentí atraída la primera vez. Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí humana, que me sentía igual que toda la otra gente. Era algo nuevo para mí, una experiencia que nunca podré olvidar, una experiencia maravillosa. El simple hecho de verlo me hacía entrar ganas de ir tras él, de quedarme a su lado, de hacer locuras, cosas que nunca antes habría hecho. Sería capaz de hacer lo que él me hubiera dicho, incluso ir al infierno con él para poder estar a su lado, pero me equivoqué. 

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi… es como si hubiera sido hoy mismo.

Tengo que admitirlo, estaba asustada, pensé que me llegarían a atrapar, pero, por suerte, él me cogió del brazo y me escondió para que no me vieran. Eso fue… como un cuento de hadas… el príncipe, la princesa y los monstruos…

Al mirar en sus ojos pude ver que en realidad no era la única persona que estaba sola e incomprendida y que aunque eso era lo que yo creía no era así, había gente que sin que yo lo supiera, sin que yo los conociera, me ayudaban, como él. Y esa no fue la única vez que me ayudó y me salvo. Siempre, durante el torneo, cuando tenía problemas por culpa de monstruos, él aparecía preparado para el combate.

Lentamente, con tantos 'encuentros a escondidas', me fui fijando más en él, lo fui deseando cada vez más y más. Pero la cruda realidad es que la vida no es como un cuento de hadas. Lo que se suponía que era un príncipe pasó a ser un ser malvado con malas intenciones. Pero ni con eso conseguí sacarlo de mi corazón, del cual pocas personas habían podido llegar a entrar, aunque sacarlo tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer.

Y murió.

Tal como vino, desapareció sin dejar rostro de su existencia a excepción del mechero que me dio y de su imagen, su voz y su esencia, que aún guardo en mi corazón.

Y volví a quedarme como antes, sola. Lo único que cambio en mí fue para peor. Fue para ver que no me quedaba nada aquí, que no tengo a nadie, que estaré sola y que la vida solo era un mar de sufrimiento. La única persona que causo algo y que dio un vuelvo en este corazón duro, fue una persona que ya no esta, fue la persona que ha acabado, completamente, con mi vida.

Pero seguiré aquí con todos los demás, porque por mucho que lo desee no pienso rendirme, no puedo dejar a mi hermano ahora, aún le falta por madurar, he de estar aquí para darle ánimos a Yukina, por irse a fijar en el bestia que es mi hermano, y he de estar aquí para ayudar a mis amigos, aunque eso signifique que, a la larga, me quedaré sola.

Pero algún día, cuando llegue mi hora, lo buscaré. Intentaré cumplir lo que quería hacer cuando lo 'conocí', aunque para eso tenga que ir al infierno.

Amor… quizá si fue amor, quizá si lo que hago es por amor, quizá si puedo llegar, algún día, a descubrir y a entender el significado de esa palabra, de que llegue a darme cuenta de que si existe, pero por ahora, seguiré pensando que la vida nunca fue, ni será, un cuento de hadas.

*****

¡Vale! El fic de por si, lo encuentro raro, aunque Sanasa me haya dado su punto de vista del problema que tenía yo referente a como había quedado un trozo, aún… ¡no lo se! XD ¡Aún tengo que entender mejor a este personaje! ¡Tendré que investigar más a fondo sus pensamientos en mi laboratorio secreto! XDD (¡es broma!) Y en el próximo capítulo… ¡sorpresa! XDD ¡No os lo voy a decir! XD Ya lo veréis cuando lo envié, es que aún estoy pensando, así que… XD 

**Sanasa** T-T Aquí esta ¡Sorry por molestarte tanto! ¡Y muchas gracias! Siempre aguantando mis problemas… ¿Cuánto te pagan para hacer eso? XD

**Azusa Hino** ¡Aquí lo tienes! Espero que te haya gustado aunque solo haya sido un poco. 

Esperemos que los próximos capítulos vayan mejor XD

Bueno, ¡dejad reviews y yo os daré más sorpresas! XD

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en mi bio)


	6. Obligaciones

Obligaciones

***********

Veo como, al aumentar la montaña de folios, caen al suelo. Intento hablar, pero lo único que me sale es un pequeño gruñido y decido callarme para que no se me escapara otro ruidito extraño.

Miro como George viene corriendo hacía aquí y comienza a recoger los folios caídos. Pobre, me da pena ver lo duro que trabaja sin ganar nada, pero así es la vida, gloria para unos, trabajo para otros.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en todos los papeles que aún he de mirar, aunque solo con verlos me cansó, así que decido ayudar a George, hasta que aparece Botan. Otra persona de la que siento lastima. Creo que es bastante joven para mandarla a acompañar al grupo en sus misiones, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

El grupo... aquí si que me siento culpable. Alguien tiene que proteger los tres mundos, pero ellos aún son jóvenes para hacer eso. Los meto en misiones de las cuales pueden acabar con sus vidas y con las vidas de sus familias. 

¿Por qué todo el poder que tengo no puede hacer nada para evitar eso? ¿Por qué tengo que dejar asuntos arriesgados a personas que no tienen nada que ver? No lo se... 

Aunque me gustaría ser como ellos, ser libres. No es que yo no lo sea, puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero dentro de lo que cabe. Puedo comprar lo que quiera, puedo tener lo que quiera, pero no puedo disfrutar como un chico normal y corriente. No puedo moverme de aquí, he de estar trabajando aquí, repasando millones y millones de papeles sin descanso alguno.

Pero me estoy acostumbrando a ese hecho. Desde que tuve conocimiento de mis actos me estuvieron enseñando a comportarme como el príncipe que soy, sin descanso, sin excepciones.

Siempre he querido ser un chico normal, sin ser príncipe de nada, poder quedar con los amigos, sin tener que preocuparme de nada ni de nadie, pero mira a donde estoy. Me pasó la vida sentado en un sillón revisando papeles mientras me traen todo. ¿Quién quiere una vida de reyes si no se puede disfrutar de lo que más quieres? Nadie... Normalmente, al principio te encanta, como a mí, disfrutaba de tener control, de tener gente detrás de mí que hicieran lo que yo pidiera... era un crío. Pero van pasando los años, has tenido todo lo que querías, aún sigues con lo mismo... pero ya no es lo mismo. Cualquier persona le gustaría tenerlo todo, pero yo, ahora, solo quiero no tener nada, poder desear y soñar algo, esforzarme para conseguirlo, pero no puedo. Ahora con solo pedirlo ya lo tengo en mis manos.

Pero tampoco puedo hacer nada para evitar eso. Tengo que quedarme aquí, soy el príncipe, el que algún día se encargará totalmente de esto, es mi deber. La gente nace destinada, suena estúpido, pero lo es. La mayoría de gente nace para vivir... lo normal... pero otra gente nace para morir, para robar, para sufrir, para traer alegrías, para mandar... y nadie puede cambiar su destino.

Aunque tampoco es tan malo mi destino, a parte de tener lo que deseo y no poder ser como otras personas, también me siento orgulloso por quien soy, por poder estar vigilando a la gente y a veces salvarlas, aunque a veces tengo que hacer lo contrario, pero la vida es así, naces y mueres. Pero igualmente, los que mueren, tampoco van a parar tan mal, o eso creo yo. Supongo que no puedo confirmarlo hasta que me muera, pero para eso tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo. Esto es otra cosa buena y mala de ser quien soy, tengo muchos años de vida y mi físico tarda mucho en cambiar, pero a la vez, eso hace que tenga muchos años más, también, para estar aquí sentado en este sillón con la compañía de varias torres de papeles. Veré como gente conocida se irá yendo y yo me tendré que quedar. Afortuno y desgraciado a la vez.

Y tampoco es que tenga pocas esperanzas en mi mismo, creo que a veces es bueno ser realista y ver los puntos positivos y los puntos negativos de las cosas.

Supongo que ahora lo único que he de seguir haciendo es ir repasando todos esos folios que cada día van trayendo, sentarme en el sillón y disfrutar lo poco que puedo.

*****

N/A: Lo sé, lo sé... es bastante corto y creo que me ha quedado un poco diferente a los demás, pero no he podido hacer nada. Este personaje no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero si he hecho el de Shizuru, que es menos importante, tenía que hacer este. Y a la vez, mientras lo escribía tenía que vigilar con lo que ponía, ya que Youko Minamino también hizo uno de Koenma muy bueno y no quería que se parecieran, porque no soy de las que copia, paso de eso porque sino es mejor no hacerlo. Creo que no tengo que decir nada más. Sips! Al final mi cabeza loca ha tomado una decisión! Sobre el problema que tenía sobre Kurama, Hiei y Botan, he decidido que cada uno tendrá un capítulo como todos los demás y que al final ni será Kurama/Hiei ni Kurama/Botan. Se que después me voy a arrepentir, pero es 'injusto' para los otros capítulos y para gente que prefiere parejas que no están aquí, así que si alguien quiere un Kurama/Hiei, que vaya a buscar que hay muchos, a parte de que ya he hecho uno de esa pareja, y de Kurama/Botan, lo mismo aunque no hay tantos ¬¬ Lo siento si alguien ha salido decepcionado con la decisión, pero creo que es lo mejor que he hecho, ya que tengo otros fics, y creo que lo que había pensado antes es digamos que un poco absurdo y prefiero que ese tiempo que pueda tener haciendo esos capítulos, gastarlos para más continuaciones de otros fics o nuevos fics. Otra vez pido disculpas por todo.

**Danae** Yo pienso que es mejor ser realista XD que después te haces muchas ilusiones y la mayoría no se cumplen ¬¬ Pero cada uno tiene su manera de pensar y de hacer XD

**Sanasa** Supongo que te debo de dar las gracias por haberme echado una mano XD y lo de cobrarme... eso lo tendría que hacer yo y no tu...  ¬¬ XD

**Yukii** Por momentos me había asustado por la palabra, suerte que después mis ojos fueron a buscar la palabra de continuación y fue cuando pude dar un respiro XD 

Creo que tengo unos de esos días un poco tristes, esperemos que se arregle pronto para continuar con otro capítulo de otro fic ¬¬ Próximo capítulo, imaginároslo! XD

Dejad reviews que hace que la autora (como todas las demás) tenga más ganas de continuarlo

Ja Ne!!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en mi bio)


	7. Demasiado Tarde

Eis!! Lo siento por el retraso (últimamente siempre pido perdón por el retraso, ¿pero que culpa tengo yo que también quiera hacer otros?) Aún gracias que me puesto a hacer el nuevo capítulo del de 'El regreso del Infierno' y me he acordado de este XD ¬¬ Aunque podríais estar contentos porqué hoy le ha tocado el turno al ¡pequeño demonio de Koorime! XD

**************

Demasiado Tarde

**************

Siento los últimos gritos de ese demonio, dando por finalizada la misión de ese día. Todos lo celebran felizmente, contentos de una nueva victoria que contar, felices de haber salido sanos y salvos, de que todo se haya acabado.

La chica del detective fue corriendo hacia él, para darle un gran golpe en la cabeza. Supongo que cada ser estúpido de ellos tiene su manera de felicitar a la gente, haciéndome preguntar porque Yusuke se deja golpear, yo, si desgraciadamente fuera él, esperemos que no, le cortaría el cuello de solo un golpe.  O... más bien iría haciéndole la muerte más dolorosa para que sufra y aprenda que eso no se hace.

Mi hermana, tristemente para mí, se dirigió hacia Kuwabaka, lista para curar la mínima herida de que ese estúpido pudiera tener. No, no tenía nada, ya que fue verla y la cogió como si se tratara de una simple bolsa y comenzó a rodar con ella. ¡Estúpido! El solo hecho de verlo con mi hermana, me entraban nauseas.

Kitsune estaba junto con el crío, que ahora mismo era el adolescente, del chupete junto con la baka onna que se suponía que llevaba almas a Reikai y lo único que hacía era traer dolor de cabeza. Por lo que se ve estaban hablando sobre esta última lucha que habíamos tenido, aunque sería mejor decir que la maldita onna iba explicando al 'crío' lo que pasaba, mientras Kitsune asentía, dejaba escapar un pequeño comentario como podía o se reía de algún comentario de esa baka. Supongo que el 'pobre' kitsune no tenía tiempo de hablar con esa onna que no paraba de hablar y que no sabía el significado de callar, y como él no sabía poner orden pues todo el rato era lo mismo. Vaya trío de estúpidos...

¿Y que pinto yo aquí?

Nada... Solo estoy aquí para luchar y después meterme con mis compañeros.

Vuelvo a sentir las risas, ahora todas unidas, aunque cada una riéndose de alguna cosa diferente a las demás y la única que me llama la atención es la de mi hermana. Riendo de Kuwabaka, de alguna estupidez suya...

Sabía que hacía mal, no hacía falta que nadie me lo dijera. Sabía que, por lo menos en esos momentos, Yukina estaba siendo feliz con ese estúpido, pero yo no quiero que se quede con él. Algún día se daría cuenta de que yo tenía razón, de que él solo es un estúpido para pasar el rato, pero quizá después ya será demasiado tarde y no se podría hacer nada.

Pero supongo que tendré que conformarme por mucho que me duela, yo quiero lo mejor para ella, aunque yo mismo me extraño de mis propios pensamientos, pero es mi hermana, y ese es un estúpido sin remedio, pero si ella es feliz con él, ¿Quién soy yo para impedir eso?

Su hermano, el que sabe que ella lo esta buscando pero no es capaz de ponerse delante suyo y decirle unas simples palabras, 'soy tu hermano'. Supongo que vuelvo a estar equivocado, supongo que aún soy más débil que esos estúpidos, porque si no soy capaz de ser sincero ¿para que sirvo si nadie me ha enseñado lo más importante?

Lo único que sé es odiar, a todos, por ser como son, odiar a los que me utilizaron, porque solo he nacido para eso, desde que me tiraron esa ha sido mi vida, odiar y no perdonar.

Creo que el hecho de que yo haya sufrido y ver que la otra gente se lo pasa bien me afecta, me duele, me hace tener envidia a todo ser con movimiento que sea capaz de sonreír abiertamente. Envidia que me conduce a hacerles la vida difícil, queriendo que ellos también sufran como yo lo he hecho, que vean que una vida no es tan fácil como ellos siempre han creído.

Sé que mis compañeros de equipo quieren ayudarme, hacerme ver que siempre estaré allí para ellos, lo sé, pero quiero hacer ver que no lo entiendo. No quiero sentir eso, no quiero sentir lo que para ellos se llama amistad. 

¿Cómo quieren que sea sincero? Cuando me he pasado toda la vida engañando a la gente, escondiendo mis sentimientos, viviendo solo y matando o evitando a la gente que se acercaba a mi, tanto por malas intenciones o buenas.

¿Cómo quieren que dé cariño? Si nadie me lo ha dado a mi, si nadie ha sido capaz nunca de dármelo y enseñármelo, cuando lo único que han hecho ha sido tener miedo del niño prohibido al igual que ahora.

Toda mi vida ha sido encajada a mi ser, un infierno para un demonio.

Toda la vida, desde que tuve sentido de lo que hacía, luchando, matando a otros demonios para poder salvarme a mi mismo. Yendo haciéndome más fuerte a medida que el tiempo pasaba, haciéndome más egoísta y creído al ver que nadie era capaz de poner un dedo sobre mí.

Siendo con esto capaz de poder hacer lo que hacía tanto tiempo que buscaba, implantándome un tercer ojo para buscar a mi hermana.

¿Y qué? Hace tiempo que sé quien es, hace tiempo que con los demás, aunque me cueste decirlo les estoy agradecidos, la salvamos de donde estaba y aún no se lo he dicho. Sin contar el hecho de que tengo miedo, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, de que cuando se lo diga, me debilite por culpa de esos sentimientos, los cuales tampoco quiero que la gente lo sepa y se burlen de mí.

¿Por qué no quiero decírselo? Por que no quiero ensuciar también su nombre de sangre como esta el mío, no quiero que sufra al pensar en que el hermano que ella siempre ha buscado ha sido un asesino y ladrón.

No quiero que vea mis debilidades, esas cosas que soy incapaz de hacer ya que nunca he sabido su significada y nadie me ha enseñado. Total, ¿quien quiere acercarse a alguien sin sentimientos? ¿Quién quiere hablar con alguien como yo?

Todo lo que llego a tocar se va directo al infierno y siendo yo algo prohibido y peligroso nadie quiere verse implicado, en esta vida y en la que me espera en el infierno siempre estaré yo con mi soledad, por no ser capaz de abrir las puertas de mi corazón, helado, a nadie.

¿Pero qué se puede hacer ahora para cambiar? Nada, eso tenía que haber sido desde un principio, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar, demasiado tarde para nacer de nuevo.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

N/A: ¡Aquí termina! Aún no estoy muy convencida de él, ya que lo acabo de escribir, supongo que tengo que dejar pasar unos cuantos días para que diga: '¡vale! Después de todo, tampoco esta tan mal como había pensado' XD Pero espero que a vosotros os haya gustado... Y en el próximo capítulo habrá un descanso XD Ya no os dijo nada más :P

**Yukii**- ¡Me alegro que te guste! T-T ¡Bien! Por lo menos alguien dice claramente que esta de acuerdo XD ¿Has visto? Es Hiei XD Mira... en mi cabeza cuando apareció en la imagen esa palabra se pusieron las alarmas y apareció rápidamente el cartel de: '¡Palabra desconocida, palabra desconocida!' y si es una palabra desconocida, lo primero que hago es asustarme XD No es que parezca mala, es el primer impulso que tengo cada vez que veo, escucho o leo algo desconocido, a no ser de que cuando lo vea y este hambrienta... que después me lo como sin pensármelo dos veces (como unas setas que habían en un plato... mejor no explicarlo T-T) XD (como me enrollo ¬¬)

**Sanasa**- ¡Como te envíe a donde tu sabes muy bien vas a ver quien tiene que pagar! XD Nee!! Eso de que no era de amor... mejor no decir nada... .___. Porque exactamente no sabia por donde iba (para variar) Oh! Espero que te hayan ido bien los exámenes! Porque después de tres días ya te vale! XD

**Kitsune**- XD Yo tampoco creo en esas cosas! XD Y eso hace que mi padre me quiera matar el día que pueda ¬¬ Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero por ejemplo yo soy una de las personas más realistas (dentro de lo que cabe) y negativa de la faz de la Tierra y la verdad que a veces me hago pena a mi misma... ¬¬ ¡Gracias!

**Danae**- Jajaja ¡me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¿Sabes que acoplao tendría que denunciarte por malos tractos? XD ¡Es broma, poma! XD

**Ryu Mari**- ¡Que bien! ¡Espero que te leas más! ¿Ya quieres el final? O.O XD ¡Yo también, así me fijo en otros fics XD ¿Así que te gusta esa pareja, eh? Yo tengo un fic, el de 'Variaciones' donde lo han pedido, por lo tanto dentro de unos cuantos días podrás leer, si quieres, un fic de ellos XD

Nee! Creo que ya estoy lista para escribir mi primera carta a los reyes! ¬¬ (ya que me enrollado demasiado)

Dejad reviews!

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


	8. Sonreír

Wola! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo más de este fic y también un capítulo menos para que se acabe... Como dije en el capítulo anterior, este capítulo iba a haber un poco de descanso literalmente hablando, ya que si en el capítulo anterior fue Hiei, para no meter a Kurama de golpe, pues meto a Botan y así quizá hago que más gente tenga más ganas de leer el final XD Pero esto no viene al tema ¬¬ Os dejo con el fic!!

* * * * * 

Sonreír

* * * * * 

Después de tanto tiempo sin  ver a los chicos aparezco delante de ellos lista para darles una nueva misión.

Quizá esperaba un: '¡Botan! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! ¿Cómo estáis todos por allí?', pero saben que vengo a darles más trabajo y por lo tanto dejarles menos tiempo libre para que hagan lo que quieran, pero supongo que por lo menos le doy algo de trabajo a Hiei, el cual siempre dice que no va a hacer nada porque no le importa absolutamente nada lo que puede llegar a pasar y al final siempre nos está echando una mano. Creo que algún día tendría que ir a visitar a Yukina y darle las gracias por existir...

Lentamente, voy mirando la cara de todos los chicos hasta llegar a la de Yusuke. Las misiones iban dirigidas a él, pero los otros tres chicos se decidieron a ayudarlo en todo lo que podían. Gracias a él, gracias a tener que ocuparme de su alma y haberme convertido en su asistenta al convertirse en el nuevo detective espiritual, gracias a todo esto, pude conocerlo a él y a todos los demás, gracias a esto he podido vivir una nueva vida, llena de emociones, de dolor y de alegría, gracias a esto he encontrado a gente con quien confiar, he vuelto a encontrar el significado de la palabra amistad, una palabra de la cual siempre me ha costado encontrar un significado claro, ya que no se puede llamar una amistad la que mantengo con las almas que me llevo, puedo hablar con ellas, pero después llega el final del camino, donde ya las dejo al cargo de Koenma para que él decida lo que tiene que hacer. Tampoco se puede llamar una amistad la relación que mantengo con las otras guías espirituales, ya que nos pasamos más tiempo llevando almas que hablando con nosotras, así que con ellos, si que he podido encontrar ese significado.

Un significado al que no puedo hacer mucho para seguir aprendiendo de él, ya que siempre que voy con ellos es para darles alguna misión y nunca para tomar un descanso con ellos, pero tampoco importa, lo primero es tu trabajo y después las otras cosas sin tanta importancia.

¿A caso era más importante lo que quiero para mí que llevar a esas almas al lugar donde les corresponda para después poder descansar tranquilas?

No. Ellas necesitaban relajarse después de todo el choque de sentimientos que pueden sentir cuando aparezco y les doy la noticia que la mayoría de ellos no esperan recibir. Unas simples palabras, alivio para algunos y  sufrimiento para otros, pero como se dice normalmente, la vida es así.

Mi vida ya esta hecha, no hay nada más que cambiar. Seguramente nací para ocuparme de las almas, de guiarlas hasta donde tenía que llevarlas, y no me arrepiento de lo que hago, estoy orgullosa de lo que hago, aunque a veces puede llegar a dolerme un poco al pensar que, algún día de estos, me tendré que llevarme algunas almas de personas que yo considero amigas, o sino de personas cercanas a mis amigos, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Y seguiré con lo de siempre, con la misma rutina, aunque a veces sea cansado, aunque a veces quiera más, aunque a veces quiera probar cosas nuevas, correr más aventuras y más sensaciones, pero este es mi destino, esta es la que tengo que ser yo y estoy orgullosa de lo que hago.

Noto como los chicos me miran impacientemente, siguen en la espera de mi mensaje.

Así que me pongo en acción, les doy lo que esperan escuchar y les doy una sonrisa, esa sonrisa de que todo va bien, esa sonrisa que siempre tengo preparada para todos.

Eso es lo que hace que tenga, dentro de lo que cabe, algo especial. Por poder sonreír cuando resulta que el trabajo no es nada del que alegrarse, por intentar animar al equipo, aunque vaya mal la situación, con una sonrisa. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ellos y por mí.

Sonreír.

********

N/A: -Sin comentarios- La verdad es que ha sido bastante difícil hacer este capítulo, es más, ha sido el más difícil *snif* Me traía un problema tras otro, siempre tenía que haber algo... me gustaría saber que tiene esa en la cabeza... ¬¬

Ais... pero con tanto dolor de cabeza, aquí esta.

**Yukii**-  ¡Oye! ¡Tampoco son tan tristes! ¿Cómo que cambiarte el chip? T__T No hace falta que lo leas si no te apetece leer algo 'triste'… ni que cambies el chip... ¬¬ Aunque... si quieres mejorar el ambiente pon musiquilla de esa que sea un poco triste, ¡eh! (yo lo hago) XD Tu también tienes ganas de que se acabe el fic, ¿eh? ¬¬  No pasa nada... ya solo falta uno... aunque estoy pensando en hacer como un extra, pero ya lo veremos... ¬¬ :P No hagas mucho caso a mis comentarios... XDD ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Sanasa**- ¿Sabes lo mucho que me alegra cada vez que en un review me dices que te ha gustado tal frase? Llegas a hacer que me sienta orgullosa de esas frases XDD Y lo último mejor que lo dejemos, eh? XD ¡Gracias por haberme dado la mano cuando la he necesitado! ¡Muchas gracias!

**Danae**- ¡Veo que te has emocionado! XD Hombre... hago lo que puedo para que se parezcan, aunque sea un poco, al personaje en cuestión XD ¡Me  alegra que le haya servido de algo! XD

**Baalberi**- Bueno... eso es algo que solemos pensar todos en algún momento, y mucho más si el momento es cuando te sientes mal y la verdad es que, a veces, si que es demasiado tarde para poder cambiar las cosas. ¿Esto te hace pensar? ¡Me alegra! Supongo que me gusta mucho escribir sobre los demás, poder meterme a las pieles de otras personas y poder escribirlo, a parte de que muchas veces me siento con el mismo sentimiento que puede sentir ese personaje y es como casi hablara de lo que siento, paranoico pero cierto XD

**SoR@-IsHiDa**-  XD A mi también me pasa eso de que creo que hago una cosa y después no la hago... últimamente las cabezas no están en su mejores días... XD ¡Me alegro de que te hayan gustados! ¿Preguntarme algo? Uis... bueno, a ver si nos encontramos pronto y me lo preguntas. ¡Y anímate un poco! XD

**Dark Kyo**- ¡Ai va! ¡El review del año! El primer review que ha dejado mi hermano (aunque solo porque era el de Hiei ¬¬) Bueno supongo que algo es algo y que me puedo conformar con ese algo que ha dejado XD Supongo que... gracias... ¬¬ XD

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


	9. Perfección

Pues, es triste el hecho de que solo me quede este capítulo por tenerlo terminado y lo haya dejado tanto tiempo sin hacer, pero bueno, aquí esta, Kurama.

Perfección

Miro la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar la brisa refrescante de cada mañana por toda la habitación.

Aún no había abierto los libros ya que un pequeño insecto volador me había llamado la atención después de pasar volando por mi rostro varias veces para después posarse al cristal de la ventana.

Llevaba rato en el cristal, inquieto, moviéndose por todo el espacio que había sin abrir las alas ni una vez, hasta que encontró la salida y desapareció de la vista.

Era el típico domingo por la mañana, solo, en la habitación, estudiando.

Abrí el primer cuaderno que tenía adelante para clavar mi mirada a las palabras que quedaban delante de mis ojos cada vez que pasaba página, revisando que todo estuviera ordenado, aunque, naturalmente, estaba todo perfecto al ser revisado cada dos por tres.

Perfeccionista.

Eso era lo que era.

Y tenía muchas razones, todas diferentes de las unas a las otras, pero, al fin y al cabo, razones.

Siendo breve sería ensañar al mundo algo que casi nadie sabe.

Youko ha muerto.

Suuichi Minamino, o Kurama, ha nacido.

No hacía falta ser Youko para ser perfecto y eso era lo que quería demostrar.

Demostrar a mi madre, aunque ella no lo supiera, que aunque Youko hubiera sido egoísta por apoderarse del cuerpo del bebe yo quería pagarle todo sin tener que hacer daño a nadie. Siendo el hijo perfecto que cualquier madre pudiera tener y lo conseguí, aunque aún así, no pararía de hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacerla feliz.

Sin contar el hecho de hacer quitar de la mente de Hiei esa pelea que tanto desea tener contra Youko. Quizá podría ser un amigo, algo que no dudaba, pero a veces me tenía que preguntar si estaba conmigo a la espera de que me transformara. Algo que ya he hecho alguna vez delante de él, pero nunca hemos tenido que pelear por el hecho de que ya estábamos metidos en otro combate. Pero eso no era lo que me importaba más, lo único que quería es que Hiei se olvidara de ese combate contra Youko, que viera que puedo combatir al igual que él.

Pero supongo que eso no llegaría a pasar nunca hasta que el demonio hubiera cumplido su deseo incluido con la victoria de su parte.

Aunque tampoco fuera algo grave, ya que su amigo tendría que esperar y esperar y nunca conseguiría nada.

Estaba harto de que cada vez que fuera a pelear ya dieran sus opiniones de él al saber que antes era el famoso ladrón, juzgaban por lo que había sido y no por lo que ahora era, pero peor para esa gente. Si realmente creían que él los mataría haciéndoles sufrir hasta el último instante de su vida, que lo creyeran, aunque le molestara.

Pero no todo era culpa de Youko, su vida también no era muy agradable.

La gente mirándolo fuera a donde fuera, sin disimular. Al principio pensé que estaba bien, pero cada vez que pasa más el tiempo veo que estaba equivocado.

Las cosas a veces son más sencillas de lo que a simple vista parece.

La mayoría que conocen mi pasado, aún creen que soy el de antes.

La mayoría que conocen mi presente como Suuichi Minamino sin saber nada sobre Makai y esas cosas, a excepción de mi madre, tan solo se me acercan por interes.

Como cuando a un niño le compran un juguete nuevo y va a presumir de él delante de sus amigos.

Y él no era un juguete, pero eso era algo que la gente no veía o no quería ver. Solo querían el lujo de poder presumir, presumir de qué han hablado con el famoso Suuichi Minamino, de que él le ha sonreído aunque no sea totalmente cierto.

Estaba harto de las miradas que recibía de la gente que no sabía nada sobre él, que solo lo veían por el físico y ya esta.

¿Pero que pasaría si supieran lo que otros juzgan de él?

¿Qué pasaría si supieran lo que había sido?

Ya no habría esa mirada de lujuria, ni habría el niño presumiendo de su nuevo juguete.

Tan solo habría la mirada de terror, la misma mirada que tenía cada ser que luchaba con él cuando era Youko.

Terror de que su destino fuera la muerte en manos de ese zorro.

Pero una vez más, él no era así y por lo tanto, eso nunca llegaría a pasar.

Y aunque sonara contradictorio, estaba feliz de ser ahora mismo quien era, de tener una vida de la cual poder estar orgulloso sin tener en cuenta de que la sombra de Youko aún estaba muy presente, pero daba igual.

Ya habría más tiempo para cambiar las cosas, para que la gente conociera realmente quien era, no todo se hace en un día, así que tendré que tener paciencia, algo que siempre he tenido, aguantando cosas que, en cierto modo, dolían.

Pero como soy amable, no me voy a enfadar cuando me utilicen para tener 'fama' por haber hecho cualquier cosa, sea hablar, mirar o rozar, conmigo.

Como siempre estoy sonriendo, no tienen que preocuparse de decir cosas que puedan hacer daño.

Total, nadie puede comprenderme, nadie puede ver el dolor con el que he vivido y sigo viviendo.

Nadie será capaz de ver la muerte de tan cerca como yo lo hago, nadie tiene que vivir dos vidas, ambas totalmente distintas, escondiéndolo todo, intentando ocultar las debilidades para que no hicieran daño a las personas más queridas, aunque a veces, fallando.

¿Por qué era tan calmado? Por ese motivo, para intentar hacer creer a la gente que nada me afectaba, que por mucho que hicieran yo seguiría haciendo ver que no me importaba nada, pero eso era solo una mentira, una de las tantas mentiras.

Algo fácil, al ponerte una máscara, haciendo que nadie vea lo que realmente eres y sientes, haciéndote pasar por la persona perfecta que todo el mundo cree que es, aunque esa perfección este manchada de sangre, aunque esa perfección sea algo simplemente superficial.

Pero me daría igual todo mientras la gente estuviera bien, mientras no tuvieran que sentir un dolor que yo he sentido durante todo el tiempo que he vivido.

Y era verdad, mientras que la gente fuera feliz, yo podría aguantar todo sin tanto sufrimiento, ya que no es ni la mínima parte de lo que he llegado a sufrir en el pasado.

···························

N/A: La verdad es que no estoy muy contenta del resultado, realmente, no estoy absolutamente contenta, pero hacía mucho tiempo que lo tenía así y tenía que hacer algo ya que al ver el documento me producía unos terribles dolores de cabeza ¬¬ Quien quiera leer más sobre Youko y Kurama, se puede leer 'Deseos y Temores', que también lo he hecho yo y que, aunque es más conversación que otra cosa, por lo menos quizá puede mejorar lo que ha quedado con este UU

Bueno, gracias a la gente que se ha mantenido leyendo el fic, desde el primer capítulo hasta el último, la verdad es que digamos que este es mi primer 'final', ya que los otros eran de dos o tres capítulos o simples one-shots, cosas no tan 'serias' por decirlo de alguna manera, ¡pero espero que no sea el último y que pueda mejorar!

¡Aunque, tengo en mente de hacer algún one-shot sobre él para poder quedarme con un buen sabor de boca! ¡No puedo dejar que me quede así! T-T XD

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


End file.
